


Prompt #1

by MidnightStar789



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe’s not good at his job though, Idiots, Lawer!Sam, M/M, Mob Bosses, Sam is too good at his job, assassin!gabriel, good thing Sam doesn’t like sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are walking downtown when you realize you are being followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is the verdict?” the judge asked the foreman of the jury, who was sweating a little heavier under the eyes of everyone in the courtroom. The man that made him the most nervous was none other than Raphael the well-known mob boss, who was on trial for drug possession, dealing in both drugs and prostitutes, and the death of a police officer by the name of Millsion.

“We the jury find the accused, Raphael Adara, to be guilty of first degree drug possession, first degree drug dealing, first degree prostitution, and first degree murder of an officer of the law.” The portly man said watching the judge; the judge nodded and let the rest of the people leave the courtroom before giving the sentence.

“Raphael Adara you will be sentenced to life in prison had you not killed the Officer, as it is you are sentenced to death, to be carried out immediately.” With that said the Judge clicked his pen and watched as Raphael went very pale before collapsing on his chair. The guard moved forward and checked for a pulse and when there was no pulse, they brought the cart in to remove the body.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Sam sighed as he left his office at six pm that night, while he was grateful that he had managed to win the case and protect the citizens from scum like Raphael. He also wondered what would happen to the people who had been being paid from the one actually profitable business that Raphael had owned: a very high-end strip club that catered to any whim and need a human might have.

Walking down the downtown street to get to the garage where he parked his car he noticed that the back of his neck was tingling. Pausing to let an older woman pass him into a store, he glanced around the street, using the _training_ that his _father_ drilled into him from before he could walk. Continuing on his way he ignored the tingling until he reached his car, which had box of seemingly sealed sweets and a note:

_‘Thanks for putting that **bastard** back where he belonged, Mister D.A._

_Hope you like sweets_ _J_

_-A Thankful Citizen_

Garbing the box, he unlocked his car, and drove home. Calling Dean, he told him about the box of Sweets and that he was going to open the box. When opening the package did not activate anything, he took a chocolate out and sniffed it, before recoiling at the scent of wrongness on the candy. Hanging up on Dean, he took the box of sweets to his basement where he tested each candy for poisons. Out of the box of 20 candies only one appeared truly safe to eat which meant that he threw the box out while neutralizing the poisons to flush them down the toilet all except the one he had no idea what it was. After storing the poisonous candy in a safe in the garage, he flopped down on the sofa, dozing off.

When he woke up the next morning, he was in his bed wrapped around his boyfriend, Gabriel. Grabbing his towel he went to take a quick shower before waking Gabriel to make breakfast so they could go out on a date later the in the day. It was not until Sam opened the door to the garage and Gabe saw the car inside that certain _things_ became known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it SamBam! thanks for commenting on the first chapter!

Sam had always wondered _just_ what it was that Gabriel did for a living, and now he knew and he almost wished he did not. Gabriel was currently sitting on the other side of the kitchen table and still staring into space, which was starting to worry Sam.

“Babe? Are you doing alright?” Sam asked watching as Gabe started violently suddenly staring at Sam.

“Are you serious? I was given the order to poison some candy and leave it on the D.A.’s car, which just so happens to be my boyfriend’s car! If it wasn’t for your dislike of sweets in general and some caution I would have ended up killing my boyfriend whom I’d rather kill _for._ ” Gabriel responded angrily. Thinking for a moment Sam got up and left the room, returning with the candy he had stored in the garage. Setting the candy down in the middle of the table, he moved his chair back and sat, watching Gabe’s head snap up from the noise of the chair.

“How did you return without me knowing? Which of the candies is that one?” Gabe asked.

Chuckling darkly, “You’re not the only one with assassin training, Gabe, and I don’t know which one that one is just that it didn’t trigger any of my means of detecting poisons” Sam replied.

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the knowlage and looked down his ears becoming red, while studying the candy carefully. He picked the candy up and carefully broke it into smaller pieces before sniffing it and throwing the pieces into his mouth. Chewing he looked up at Sam and saw him watching him with a darkness in his eyes that had never been there before.

“You aren’t allowed to die before 60. No long assignments please for my sake of mind no major hits, no matter how much they pay you. Also I want you to move in.” Sam said after staring at Gabriel, who now was staring shocked at Sam. Swallowing he stood up and moved around the table, pulling Sam’s chair away from the table he straddled Sam’s lap before asking: “Are you sure you want me to stick around that long Sam?”

Wrapping his arms around Gabriel Sam hummed under his breath and replied with a soft _yes._

 

 

 

(There would be many assassinations attempted on the City’s Top D.A., although none ever succeeded. There would be many small hits carried out by a man only known as **Loki** whose calling card was a Milky Way Bar left on the person. Eventually the two would greet death together, at age 68 when a mobster decided enough was enough and went after **Loki** but they did not know about the lover, who was once known as **_Demon King_** , however they had sheer numbers against the skills of the aged assassins. When the cops showed up they found the two leaning on the each other and surrounded by multiple bodies, the forensics would show that it the two had each taken down ten men before being shot through the heart. There would be a front-page article that would run for a week regarding their pasts, while their siblings though older than the two dead would extract revenge and _destroy_ the mobster and his entire mob.)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I might add a second chapter to this, but you have to let me know first. ;)


End file.
